


Heroes of Light & Knight of Night

by DanteLoyal (orphan_account)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Rouxls Kaard, Verbal Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DanteLoyal
Summary: The Heroes of Light left the Dark World in the hands of Lancer, Ralsei and Rouxls. They know they had fun on their adventure; was it real, was it worth it? They don't know. What also is not known is if they can return when their friends require their help again when activity of 'a knight' rises.





	1. The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back and here with another story, yes!  
> Apologies for the wait, college started this year and it has been busy, plus I've been dealing with a bit of writers block. So with college still going on, I know when this will be updated, but I will still write it!

Dim moonlight shining through a window, the gray- now with a blue-ish hue from a curtain- light spread across a room, a bedroom. The bedroom walls took a blue hue, dried but still fresh paint clung to them. In one corner, across from an exit sat a bed, pitch-black sheets sprawled a top it like a river.

A quiet light illuminated from in front of the bed, a large furry figure sat bathed in the light, female, a book in one hand, a pencil in another.

Inside the book were drawings and sketches, detailed pictures upon pictures of card symbols and castles and fountains on the current page. From the fountains came light, light of every colour and shade. Simultaneously and singly piercing the heavens of the world around to form it.

With the page turned it revealed another drawing, soft lines made up the image, fine detail of a spade mask and smile, a small tongue poking out from the mouth. A single word above the picture.

**Lancer.**

Time past with what only felt like minutes being over an hour.

On the ground still sat the drawing Monster, her purple hair tied back, unusual for her, but something she did when drawing.

On the current page she was on of the book was a drawing of another child, long straight hair reaching their neck. They wore armour over their chest either covering or flattening whatever was there. In their hand they held a wooden sword, long and sharp; poised for defense.

Sighing she looked to the top of the page of the warrior leader; to a sentence that only made her throat tighten.

**Can we go back?**

With a trimmed clawed finger the girl wiped a small tear from her yellow eyes.

The adventure had an effect on her, it seemed so real but at the same time it was unknown if it it was.

Turning the page again, and as she was about to bring a stubby pencil to the page, she heard a knock in her room. Dropping her pencil, closing the book and sliding it under the bed behind her, she turned to the door of the room expectantly. Hearing the knock again she furrowed her brows in confusion as… the knocking didn’t sound like it was coming from the door...

Hearing it for a third time the Monster girl stood up slowly but carefully as she silently made her way to the only other place she could think of. The window.

As wind blew on the curtains, swaying them lightly, she knew the wind couldn’t have made a knock like that - three times at that.

With a deep breath and bearing her sharp teeth she yanked open the curtains revealing night sky, enough light turned off in the town for once to be able to see the universe even if it was only a part of it. But the universe through her window wasn’t what intrigued her, it was what was on the glass.

A small slip of paper.

Even more strange was when it fell off the glass… into her room.

Before she could wonder how it got into her room it was in her hands… and she was sat on her old bed.  _ How did I get on my bed? I…  don’t remember picking up the card…  _ She thought in confusion.

The Monster girl thanked her low ability for slightly better sight in the dark at times like this. It wasn’t like her dad paid the electric bill…

Looking down at the piece of paper now in her hands she saw something that made her freeze. An ordinary symbol to someone else… but something important to her. On the card was a picture of a lone blue spade.

A grin on her face and her heart racing -  she flipped the card over to see what was on the other side.   
_ Maybe it was a letter from Lancer somehow!  _ She thought excitedly.

Seeing the opposite side, her smile dropped in disappoint but curiosity remained in her eyes. Curiosity about the joker symbol on the back of the card. “What-?”

Cutting her off was another knock at the window, but running to it again there was no one there. There was, however, another card. Though instead of a blue spade it was a crossed out King of Spades card with a message she was all too familiar with written over it.

**I** **_can_ ** **do anything.**

…

Staring at the card as the wind blew it away from the outside, the monster backed away from it and closed the curtains.

Setting the blue spade card on a scratched bedside table she climbed into her bed, tugging the thin black blanket over her still clothed body.

The only thing going through her mind as she laid down was what the cards meant… and how  _ he _ even did it.

After another hour or so of failed sleep the purple girl grabbed the card off the table and stared it again.

The front of the card still had the blue spade but something else had appeared, a faint - almost unnoticeable, green triangle. It had appeared just below the blue spade, pointing down.

Turning it over she noticed that gone was the creepy joker symbol and appeared had a new symbol. What looked like a poorly drawn key, gold in colour, had replaced it. Underneath the key was another symbol of… a font?

A font she remembered from the schools computers... She couldn’t remember the name of it for the life of her but she did know it was an odd font, teachers hated her for handing in work in the font.

Though for some reason, she felt… afraid... to be reading the character.

**✌︎**


	2. Several Nights After

Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among shadows.  
  
It was a legend of **HOPE** .               It was a legend of **DREAMS** .  
  
It was a legend of **LIGHT** .              It was a legend of **DARK** .  
  
This is the legend of **DELTA RUNE** .  
  
For millennia, **LIGHT** and **DARK** have lived in balance, bringing peace to the World.  
  
If this harmony were to shatter...  
  
A terrible calamity would occur.  
  
The sky will run black with terror, and the land will crack with fear.  
  
Then, her heart pounding... the Earth will draw her final breath.  
  
Only then, shining with hope... Three Heroes appear at World's Edge.  
  
A Human, a Monster, and a Prince From The Dark.  
  
Only they can seal the fountains and banish the **ANGEL'S HEAVEN** .  
  
Only then will balance be restored, and the World saved from destruction.

\- Now, with the newly opened Fountain sealed at the hands of Heroes.

The World’s balance, has been restored.  
  
…  
  
But.

Still lurks; **The Knight** , and the awakening **ANGEL’S HEAVEN** . ****  
**  
** **~~~~~**

The sound of whispers behind him as he walked through the halls, Ralsei, the Lone Prince and third hero of Legend, held a bundle of papers closer to his chest, one held up to his face to read as he walked.

It had already been a week since the overthrow of the King of Spades, and the land he helped save was already back to the busy mess he remembered before the King took head of the kingdom. Papers needed to be filed and organized after the staff had all been locked up and Lancer, the new King of the Dark World, could only do so much in terms of helping Ralsei with his new duties.

Changing the paper he was reading to something about remaking the ‘new dungeon’ Ralsei had his stride stopped as he got a face full of paper. Stepping back, Ralsei lowered the paper and raised his head to look at what he had walked into- or more so- who.

“Ow…! Minest jacket!” A voice sighed as a tall man in a blue jacket turned around to look at him.

“Ah, Ralsei, was it thee whomst bumped into me?” Rouxls Kaard, the previous Duke of Puzzles now Advisor to the King, asked.

“H- Huh?” Ralsei shook his head in confusion before properly seeing Rouxls in front of him “Oh! I’m sorry Rouxls! I wasn’t looking where I was going…” Glancing back at the paper, Ralsei sighed before stuffing it with the pile in his other hand.

“Thou art forgiven...” Rouxls paused and looked down at his jacket, there, a large stain was plastered on the advisors chest.

It was at that time when Ralsei noticed a. empty tea cup in the man's hand. “Did… did I make you spill your drink on yourself?” Ralsei asked guiltily.

With a click of his tongue, Rouxls turned to Ralsei. “Thou bumping to me didst do this, yes”

“... Doesn’t it hurt…?” Ralsei looked between the stain and Rouxls expression, “... To have hot tea on you…”  which, surprisingly, was his normal smile.

Letting out a laugh Rouxls’s smile widened “This?” He grabbed the stained fabric with a gloved hand “Hurt?” Scoffing, he released the jacket and put a hand on his hip “It wouldst take magnatudes more tea to hurtest thee!”

“Oh, Ralsei” Rouxls questioned the green clothed boy. “Couldst thou check in on new King Lancer? I wast meaning to but-” He looked down at the stain on himself. “-mine own dryeth cleaning requires a ringeth”

Hearing the request, Ralsei perked up, a smile appearing under his tightly worn scarf. “Sure!” He’s been wanting to see Lancer again but hasn’t had the time to with his new work.

“Wonderful! I’ll beest off mine short green friend!” With a smirk and flip of his hair, Rouxls stepped aside, quickly speeding down the hall Ralsei had just come from.

Smiling, Ralsei tucked all his papers under one arm and began walking, his new destination in his mind. The Throne Room.

Turning a corner at the end of the castle hall, Ralsei’s smile grimaced as he heard a yell that sounded like it came from Rouxls.

“ **GOD DAMN** THIS HURTS!”

* * *

 

Ralsei hummed as he stepped out of the castles throne room and onto the balcony. The balcony overlooked the land, the whole kingdom visible from this one place.

Stopping his leisurely stride, Ralsei brought his gaze to the sky. Dark clouds flowed above him, dimming the sky momentarily before disappearing, the lands blackened sun shining onto his glasses and into his eyes forcing him to look away from the twilight.

Turning forward, Ralsei sighed, not seeing the young king in the immediate area.

Wandering the balcony Ralsei made his way to the Fountain, or what once was the second Fountain.

Entering the Fountains chamber Ralsei looked up at the pillar of white stone at the end of the room. Once the Heroes of Light left the world via the fountain, instead of closing and disappearing like he always thought it would, it instead turned into a pillar of stone reaching up into the sky further than could be explored.

Ralsei’s attention was caught from the Fountain as he heard a sob from within the chamber. “Hello?” He asked into the dim room.

Without a response Ralsei continued into the room with worry. Was Lancer hurt? Why was he crying?

Walking around the Fountain Ralsei spotted the a blue fabric huddled up against the pillar of stone. “Finally found you…” He whispered as he approached the crying king.

“Lancer?” Ralsei called as he sat next to him, getting no response Ralsei sighed.

“Lancer, it’s me Ralsei” Still nothing “...Toothpaste boy...?” Instead of getting the laugh he expected he got only harder tears in return.

Grimacing, Ralsei sighed once more before carefully removing the blue blanket off his king. Underneath huddled Lancer, as he suspected, curled up crying, a messy purple stuffed monster clenched tightly in his arms.

His blanket removed, Lancer looked to Ralsei, tears rolling down his face. “I miss them…” he whispers before turning away.

Glancing at the Fountain Ralsei felt a pang in his chest, he could understand how Lancer felt, tough he wasn’t having the same reaction as his, he missed them too.

“They said they would be back, they said” The crying king mumbled as his grip on the stuffed monster tightened.

Patting his back Ralsei looked up at the dark sky. “Yes” he started “They did say they would return… and I believe they will so we should-”

“It’s been a week!” Lancer cried, interrupting Ralsei.

“I know Lancer…” Whispering, Ralsei continued to pat Lancers back in an attempt to calm him. “But…” he continued “We know nothing about the Lightner world, only old tales passed down from out last contact with them…”

Sitting back against the Fountain, Lancer joined him, Ralsei looking up into the night sky as Lancer kept his gaze on the green clothed prince.

“We don’t know the trials they went through to get here, to be pulled through my castle’s fountain into this world” Turning to Lancer, Ralsei smiled “They may be fighting to return here as we sit, it may be minutes or one more day until they return!” Getting to his feet Ralsei lifted Lancer up as well. “We should make this place as great as it can be for when they do return!”

“One more day…?” Lancer repeated.

Ralsei hesitated, but nodded.

“One more day…” He muttered to himself before grinning “Than I can show Susie what a magnificat job i’ve been doing as king! She’s gonna be so impressed with the new design of the dungeon, the torture room my dad had made has been turned into a video game room with the biggest TV I’ve ever seen!”

Now grinning ear to ear Lancer began to run back into the castle, a bounce in his step “She’s gonna be so JEALOUS!” he yelled disappearing inside.

Chuckling Ralsei smiled at how excited Lancer was now to work on the kingdom… even if it did take him partially lying to make it work… he deemed it a partial lie for the reason of… they may return in a day… possibly.

Returning back inside, Ralsei began to think of questions to ask the Hero's at their return, he was excited to finally find out more about the Lightner world.

As he left the balcony the night continued to glistened beautifully, the sun dimly shining in the sky.

Watching him leave was a figure, someone of unseen shape and size. Their eyes burning orange in the darkness of the land. Turning from the castle entrance, the eyes locked onto the Fountain, now a pillar of stone.

Slowly the eyes vanished, leaving but a wisp of power in their wake...-

The wisps traveled slowly towards the fountain but before making contact they stopped. A small voice echoed out from the Fountain, though its words unheard, the wisps continued, seeping into the Fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update, college and all. I've been trying to write through it and writers block and made this.


End file.
